The present invention relates to a portable wash unit and, more particularly, a portable car wash unit having a first pressurized liquid reservoir and a second detergent reservoir adapted to be removably secured to the pressurized liquid reservoir. The unit is readily transported for other uses and acts as a conservation item by limiting the available amount of water.
When washing an automobile, it is beneficial to have a source of water under pressure for rinsing the soap and detergent off the auto. For homeowners a source of pressurized water is generally no problem as most homes have readily accessible outside faucets to which a hose can be attached. However, for those people who live in high-rise apartments, townhouses or the like there are generally no sources or very limited sources of pressurized water. Failure to have a readily available source of pressurized water not only constitutes an inconvenience but also may result in damage to the body of the automobile due to the detergent which is not adequately rinsed from the auto. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a portable car wash unit having a source of water under pressure for rinsing detergent from the body of an automobile. In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide a portable car wash unit which has a second detergent reservoir adapted to be removably secured to the pressurized liquid vessel.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable car wash unit having a self-contained source of pressurized water.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a portable car wash unit having a first pressurized liquid reservoir and a second detergent reservoir adapted to be removably secured to the pressurized liquid reservoir.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable car wash unit having a self-contained compressor for pressurizing the liquid in the first pressurized liquid reservoir.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a portable car wash unit having a self-contained compressor which is capable of being operated off the battery of the vehicle being washed by using the cigarette lighter receptacle or attaching directly to the battery by clips.
It is another still further object of the present invention to provide a portable car wash unit which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is simple in construction and easy to use.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.